Mr Roronoa
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Zosan Fluff. Zoro's not letting Sanji forget whose last name he now shares and is enjoying every minute of it. Post marriage AU: prompt one-shot. boyxboy. Rated for cursing.


**ImagineyourOTP prompt:**

_Imagine B calling A for the first time by their name and their new married surname_

* * *

"Mr. Roronoa."

Sanji's face flushed and he lowered his chin, trying to escape the gaze of the man who sat across from him. He wasn't going to look up and acknowledge the brute, especially when he was teasing him. He continued to glance over the paperwork in front of him, writing down a few words here and there.

Zoro slouched, resting his arms on the table and leaning in. His dark eyes watched Sanji write in his excellent script and he snorted. What a prissy. He noticed the faint pink on the cook's cheeks, and it made him grin. Sanji could pretend to not have heard him all he wanted, but Zoro knew he was listening.

"Sanji Roronoa." He mused.

A fluttering sensation rolled around in Sanji's stomach. It was the first time he'd really heard his first new name from his, regretfully, new spouse. He lifted his head, sending the swordsman a glare.

"What do you want Marimo?" He growled, folding one of the papers he was working on to the next page. Who knew there was so much to sign after getting a new name?

Zoro looked into his eyes, a smug expression still on his face. It was an expression best kept for those lucky sons of bitches who won lotteries. Sanji wanted to kick it off.

"Just practicing, Mr. Roronoa."

In truth, Zoro was thrilled. He'd finally gotten Sanji in the bag, and now to top it all off, the cook was going to take his name. Everything was becoming so official, even post wedding and Zoro couldn't be more excited. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and it just kept getting better.

Sanji's swirly eyebrow twitched and he set his pen down rather abruptly.

"Conceited bastard. You like saying your name that much?"

Zoro rolled his shoulders. "It's not my name anymore." He leaned in closer, causing Sanji to back up. He grabbed the pale man's hand before he could fully retreat. "It's our name."

Sanji's face flushed more. Shitty bastard. What was he doing saying shit like that? Since when was _he_ sentimental?

"Idiot marimo! Stop saying shitty stuff like that."

Zoro pulled Sanji in by his hand, their faces moving closer across the table.

"Why, does it bother you Mr. Roronoa?"

Sanji huffed. "You've been watching too many shitty chick flicks."  
"From _your_ stash." Zoro whispered in return.

Sanji looked away frustrated. He didn't own that many chick flicks. Zoro chuckled and moved a hand to Sanji's face. He gently ran his fingers down the side of Sanji's face, tempting that blue eye to glance back at him. He looked annoyed and Zoro found that absolutely satisfying.

"You're enjoying this way too much," the cook accused, his eyes narrowing.

Zoro nodded. He really was. "'Course" He began, relaxing his face. "'Cos now everyone's gonna know you're _mine_."

"Tch! You want to die?"

Fucking marimo, thinking he owned him now or something. It was a name not a branding! All this because he won the argument about who would change their name. The moron just had to have a legacy that revolved around his name on a worldwide scale versus Sanji's 'Blackleg' last name which evolved more from a nickname than an actual family tree. Sanji's name didn't stand a chance, though he agreed it was better off in the end, because "World's greatest swordsman: Zoro Blackleg" didn't have the same ring to it.

Still, that positive expression, which was a bizarre contrast to the swordsman's usual scowl, remained on Zoro's face. Sanji sighed. He felt like somewhere in the back of his head there was a voice telling him he should cherish moments like these more.

"Geez. You look like a shitty kid on Christmas."

Zoro moved quickly, yanking Sanji's tie out of place and forcing him closer. Their lips clashed, and Sanji's eyes flew open. But he didn't protest. He knew this sensation on his lips enough by now to know that he approved of Zoro's kisses, even when they were unexpected. Fuck the marimo trying to catch him off guard. After a few moments Zoro let the tie slowly leave his grasp, then took a deep breath, sitting back in his chair, satisfied. Sanji's hand rubbed at his neck and he scowled.

"You asshole."

Zoro shrugged, getting out of his chair while yawning. "I take what I want." He glanced back down at the flushed Sanji and the papers still on the table one more time. He scanned them down then gestured to one of the papers Sanji had just signed.

"Nice signature." He teased, before walking off out of the room.

Sanji's eyes fell to where he had gestured and he wanted to die. It was of his new, Sanji Roronoa, signature. He slammed his hand on the table covering it up and got to his feet.

"You shitty swordsman I swear I'm gonna kick your ass." Then he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter he'd set aside and stormed after the man.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the shortest thing I've written to date and I apologize! I usually try to make my one-shots at least 1k. D: Cause I dont like doing drabbles.. But it was still fun to write none the less and I like to think of it as a oneshot. Yay prompts!? You could also possibly imagine this story somewhere in the same AU/timeline as 'Planning the Future'. I support married Zosan! Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like!**

**Thanks muffingirlbethan for beta~**


End file.
